


sunshine

by serithe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serithe/pseuds/serithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зовут Куроко Тецуя. И изо дня в день после тренировок в баскетбольном клубе он идёт на подработку в небольшой продуктовый магазинчик "Sunshine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunshine

Его зовут Куроко Тецуя. И изо дня в день после тренировок в баскетбольном клубе он идёт на подработку в небольшой продуктовый магазинчик «Sunshine».

В мире живут люди. Они живут каждым моментом, не оглядываясь назад. Они пытаются получить как можно больше удовольствия от того, благодаря чему они станут известнее. Ежедневно каждый человек излучает гору прогнившего в недрах его души пафоса. Они разучились видеть что-то вокруг. Что-то прекрасное. Что-то что находится рядом и одновременно далеко. Но немногие из этой кучи людей, могут видеть красоту.

И дело не только в красоте природы или чего-то ещё.

Просто эти немногие, в отличие от других, могут заметить голубоволосого мальчика, который словно «Фантом» исчезает в тени, внутри которой прячется свет.

— Тецу-кун! — звонкий голос и тишина, стоящая в магазинчике разбилась на осколки. Момои протянула руки через кассу и ухватилась за ткань бледно-оранжевой рубашки с надписью «Sunshine». Притянув к себе Тецую, девушка обняла парня.

— Привет, Момои-сан. Не могла бы ты отпустить меня, — попросил Куроко, тоном, который не выражал ничего. Девушка посмотрела в глаза цвета безоблачного неба, будто прося разрешения находится в таком положении чуть подольше, с блеском в розовой радужке. Глаза парня смотрели в ответ холодно. — Момои-сан, пожалуйста, мне неудобно.

Услышав эти слова, Сацуки, с большой неохотой, оторвалась от Тецуи, что-то пробубнив себе под нос. Недовольна. Утихомирив своё недовольство, она оглянулась по сторонам, но так и не увидела то, что искала.

— Кисэ-куна, ещё нет? Он вроде с тобой в одну смену, — спросила девушка, все ещё пытаясь найти знакомую золотую макушку, хотя бы среди множества «шкафчиков» с едой.

— Он… — но договорить Куроко не успел, так как виновник беспокойства тут же выбежал из комнаты для рабочего персонала, громко хлопнув дверью и попутно застёгивая пуговицы на точно такой же рубашке для работников, как и у Куроко. В зубах у него был бутерброд, а чёлка заколота множеством невидимок различных цветов.

— Кисэ-кун, скорее вставай на место. Начальница скоро придёт.

В этот же момент прогремел Китайский Ветерок. Трое старшеклассниц, громко разговаривая между собой, зашли внутрь. Посмотрев в сторону кассы, они охнули и их щёки порозовели при виде солнечно-тёплой улыбки Рёты.

_Они из тех, кто не замечают милого Куроко._

И это — его обыденная повседневность.

Всё повторяется раз за разом. День за днём.

Его жизнь — это шаблон. Нет изюминки. Простая шаблонная жизнь, в которой каждое событие повторяется. А за этим шаблоном лишь тень. Невзрачная тёмная, но такая незаметная. Эта тень…

_Сегодня придёт Император, чтобы разорвать этот шаблон._

Время пролетело незаметно. Сацуки давно ушла домой, не забыв перед уходом обнять объект своих воздыханий. Смена почти закончилась. Рёте и Тецуе осталось лишь дождаться тех, кто будет работать этой ночью.

Снова загремел «Ветерок». Куроко решил не обращать на это внимания и продолжил читать книгу, сидя за кассой и думая, что его всё равно не заметят и позовут Кисэ.

_Так он думал._

— Когда приходит посетитель, нужно перестать заниматься своими делами и приступить к работе, — спокойный голос с плавно скользящими холодными нотками заставляет Тецую вздрогнуть и отвлечься от чтения. Он повернул голову в сторону посетителя и встретился с парой хищных глаз цвета красного вина и чистого золота.

Кошачьи глаза* и… гетерохромия? — заметил про себя Куроко, отложив книгу в сторону и встав за кассу.

Он был удивлён. Очень. Но ничто в его действиях этого не выражало. В его глазах невозможно было прочитать его эмоции. Но он действительно был удивлён. Впервые его заметили без чужой «помощи». Обычно он просто помогал кому-либо из работников приносить продукты и ставить их на полки и всякие мелкие поручения, но сейчас был один из тех редких моментов, когда он должен был «поработать за кассой, как продавец».

— Прошу прощения, — Тецуя встал с насиженного места и, слегка поклонившись, прошёлся взглядом по тому, кому принадлежал тот спокойный и холодный голос.

Перед ним стоял парень не намного выше него. Цвет его волос был пылающим — цветом алого заката. Он не выглядел сильным физически, но давящее чувство превосходства окружало его и давало понять, что он не так слаб, как может показаться сначала. Одет он был крайне просто и обычно. Ну как просто и обычно — на нём была баскетбольная форма школы Ракузан, судя по надписи на олимпийке. А рядом с ним стоял ещё один — высокий с глазами и волосами цвета фиалок. Одет он был точно так же как и первый. Почему-то в голове Тецуи пробежало слово «ребёнок» и этот «ребёнок» его не впечатлил.

— Чего бы вы хотели? — спокойно спросил Куроко. Он уже не смотрел в глаза парня, что стоял перед ним — он смотрел сквозь него, потому что что-то говорило ему, что долго этим делом лучше не заниматься.

— Вот, — баскетболист протянул Тецуе листок, который тут же оказывает в плену его холодных пальцев. — Мне нужно все из этого списка, — голубоволосый парнишка пробежался взглядом по списку, который оказался довольно коротким и из одних сладостей.

Он быстро нашёл все, что было написано на клочке бумаги и точно так же быстро, парень с аурой победителя, расплатился с ним, после чего покинул магазин вместе со своим «другом», напоследок одарив голубоволосого парнишку холодным взглядом.

Последующие два дня Куроко Тецуя из класса 1-B часто вспоминал незнакомца с глазами полными власти.

_Шаблон разорван до состояния чуть ли не пыли. Но тень всё ещё не может выйти. Тень — жертва, ей нужен ведущий охотник._

Неделя после этого события прошла довольно быстро, и сейчас Куроко бродил по библиотеке, обходя энное количество стеллажей в поисках одной единственной книги по Истории, которую искал уже час. Но этот час для него ничего не значит, ведь он любит читать и ради этой книги мог запастись терпением. Прошло ещё минут десять, перед тем как взгляд голубоволосого парня зацепился за нужное название и, не спеша, подошёл к полке. Он аккуратно достал её с полки и, взглядом отыскав ближайший свободный столик, быстро преодолел расстояние между ним и собой и начал чтение.

— Привет, Тецуя, — немного знакомый голос заставил парнишку отвлечься от чтения и повернуть голову. Перед ним снова стоял этот парень с властными глазами.

_Остатки шаблона начали гореть. Гореть золотым огнём._

— Здравствуйте, — машинально поздоровался «Фантом» и лишь после этого задумался над тем, что его только что назвали по имени, хотя он его ему не говорил. — Простите, откуда вы знаете моё имя?

— Видел тебя на межшкольных соревнованиях, — он сел напротив Куроко и положил книгу с до боли знакомой Тецуе, серой обложкой на стол. — Меня зовут Акаши Сейдзюро, будем знакомы.

Разговор завязался сам по себе, и они не заметили, как отметились в библиотеке, и вышли за её пределы. Они гуляли, идя туда, куда глаза глядят, и разговаривали о многом — о литературе, о искусстве, о баскетболе и прочем, постепенно узнавая друг друга получше. Вечер настал внезапно и Куроко уже не помнит, когда в его телефонной книжке появился новый контакт «Акаши-кун».

Его зовут Акаши Сейдзюро. И никто никогда не посмеет разозлить его из-за страха перед ним.

Он снова случайно встретил этого мальчишку из магазина. Мальчишку с голубыми глазами, в которых не видно, равным счётом, ничего, кроме пустоты. Мальчишку с голосом, в котором напрочь отсутствует тон. Мальчишку с лицом, по которому можно сказать лишь то, что ему приблизительно 15 лет.

При первой встрече с ним у Сейдзюро сложилось довольно плохое впечатление о нём, и, когда он увидел столь хилого игрока на площадке, то посчитал это шуткой и что Сейрин просто издеваются. Но одновременно он чувствовал, что что-то не так. Он чувствовал, что в этом пареньке что-то есть. Что-то что он смог разглядеть при первой их встрече. Что-то что он видел и не видел в нём.

И в тот момент, когда игрок под номером 11 исчез с поля и мяч каким-то образом начал менять траекторию, Акаши понял всё. Он увидел его талант. Его мнение изменилось. Сейдзюро стало любопытно. В нём разыгрался интерес и он разузнал о нём всё, что только мог.

Это был чисто профессиональный интерес.

Встреча в библиотеке с «Фантомом» была случайностью и Акаши, всего лишь, решил воспользоваться возможностью.

_Император поддался искушению._

Его зовут Куроко Тецуя. И изо дня в день после тренировок в баскетбольном клубе он идёт на подработку в небольшой продуктовый магазинчик «Sunshine», а в выходные, когда приходит смена других, он звонит Акаши и они вместе интересно проводят время.

Они частенько заседали в библиотеках, беседуя о литературе и понравившихся писателях. Куроко любит красиво описанные книги со смыслом. Акаши немного занудные книги с фактами. Часто у них дискуссии на тему «что лучше», но они так и не могут прийти к единому мнению, потому что, как говориться — на вкус и цвет. Но Капитан Ракузан не любил проигрывать, поэтому зачастую угрожал Фантому своими красными ножницами, однако это запугивание на оппонента не действовало.

Несколько раз они были друг у друга дома. Когда Тецую впервые привели домой к Сейдзюро — он был шокирован, хоть и не подал виду. Он совсем забыл, что Акаши рассказывал про то, что его семья очень влиятельна в Японии, и по логике вещей, его не должны были удивить размеры дома, но он ведь об этом забыл. И по чистой случайности в этот «первый раз в гостях» родители Капитана Ракузан оказались дома и им очень понравились манеры Куроко. А вот квартирка Тецуи, Акаши не удивила, разве что тем, что она была очень «простая». Ничего лишнего и необычного в спокойных серо-голубых тонах, типичной мебели среднестатистического жителя Японии и бегающим по дому черно-белым псом с голубыми глазами не было.

Обычно, сидя друг у друга дома, они разговаривали о всякой ерунде, иногда, ненавязчиво, касаясь довольно важных для обоих тем.

_Акаши никогда не признается, что дома у Тецуи ему уютнее, чем у себя._

Они пару-тройку раз ходили в кино и каждый раз чуть не засыпали, потому что было не интересно. Но из-за того что каждый думал что другому нравится — делали умное заинтересованное лицо и боролись с желанием уснуть прямо в кресле. И они оба улыбались уголками губ, когда выйдя из кинозала, одновременно говорили, что фильм был отстой.

_От шаблона ничего не осталось кроме воспоминаний._

_Император — ведущий охотник, который протянул руку тени. А тень ничего не может сама. Поэтому она хватается за того, кто будет её вести._

Для них довольно быстро протекли лето и осень и наступила зима.

С прошлого понедельника и по вчерашнюю пятницу по вечерам шёл снег. Тонкий слой белоснежных пушинок лежал на асфальте.

_Тень холодная. Она любит зиму._

_Император горячий. Ему нравится лето. Но он нуждается в тени._

Отправитель: Акаши-кун  
Тема: Сегодня  
У тебя сегодня выходной. Куда пойдём?

Отправитель: Тецуя  
Тема: Сегодня  
Да, у меня выходной. Может, просто погуляем? И ты сможешь задержаться со мной где-то до полдесятого? Я хочу кое-что показать.

Отправитель: Акаши-кун  
Тема: Сегодня  
Хорошо, давай погуляем. И я смогу.

Они встретились в восемь пятнадцать вечера у магазинчика, в котором работает Куроко, и начали свою прогулку.

В их сторону смотрели несколько парней. По одному их виду понятно, что они из тех, кто бьют все скопом какого-нибудь хлюпенького мальчишку в подворотне и пытаются выглядеть крутыми. Эти увальни смотрели лишь на парня с разноцветными глазами.

_Они из тех, кто не видит Куроко._

_Они из тех, кто недостойны того, чтобы видеть его,_  — пробежала мысль в голове Капитана Ракузан и он не знал по какой причине, но с недавних пор он считал Тецую своим. Тем, кто принадлежит только ему и никому более.

Чтобы отвлечься от пристального взгляда столь омерзительных, по мнению Сейдзюро, личностей, они начали говорить о Соревнованиях по Баскетболу и незаметно, увлечённые разговором, скрылись за поворотом.

Они говорили о том, что Сейрин неплохо играли, но всё же не настолько хорошо, чтобы победить Ракузан.

Куроко обещал, что в следующий раз выиграет Акаши.

Акаши ответил Куроко, что никогда не проиграет.

В такой атмосфере прошёл час, спустя который, Тецуя взял Сейдзюро за руку и повёл куда-то в сторону окраины города.

В том месте, куда Куроко вёл своего друга, не светили фонари. Но они прекрасно видели дорогу и без них, благодаря острому, словно лезвие месяцу и горящим в небе, как миллионы ночных светлячков звёздам.

Когда голубоволосый парнишка остановился, то Акаши понял что стоит на крыше какого-то здания.

Смотря на город Сейдзюро не видел ничего необычного. Ему в голову пришла мысль о том, что Фантом хотел показать ему, как красивы звезды, как это обычно делают во всех скучных романтических фильмах, но когда Тецуя сказал «Смотри!» и капитан баскетбольной команды на автомате повернул голову в сторону города — начали загораться огни.

Город сиял разноцветными красками на палитре ночи. Из-за того что свет города перебивал сияние луны и звёзд — небо казалось полотном, на который вылили тонну акриловых красок*.

Акаши посмотрел туда, где они недавно проходили — фонари горели. А, точно, он вспомнил. Сегодня, на полчаса обещали выключить свет во всём Токио. Фантом всё предусмотрел.

Сейдзюро любил такие виды, успокаивали.

Куроко это знал, сумел разглядеть.

В голове парня с гетерохромией появилась странная мысль. Ушла. И снова появилась. Она терроризировала мозг молодого баскетболиста, но тот сдерживал себя от того чтобы не натворить глупостей. Но навязчивая мысль не отпускала его. Взвесив все «за» и «против», Сейдзюро решил, что можно сделать кое-что. И себе в удовольствие — и вроде не слишком значительное. Отношения с Распасовщиком от этого вряд ли испортятся.

_Император побеждён своими желаниями._

В следующую минуту голубоглазый парнишка почувствовал как ему ерошат и без того лохматые волосы, как чья-то рука обнимает его в районе талии и как кто-то очень тихо выдохнул «Мой». Он знал кто это, но боялся пошевелиться. Эта ситуация была до боли привычной, ведь его каждый день обнимали и ерошили волосы Кисэ с Момои, но одновременно что-то было не так. Что-то было по-другому. Если от объятий двух одноклассников он не чувствовал ничего, то эти были немного… приятными?

Минуты три, от силы, они простояли так, потому что Тецуе позвонил Кисэ по поводу конспектов по истории. Акаши пообещал себе, что выколет глаз Рёте ножницами.

На следующий день Куроко пришло сообщение о том, что Сейдзюро на месяц улетает в Америку.

_Что-то оборвалось._

Его зовут Куроко Тецуя. И изо дня в день после тренировок в баскетбольном клубе он идёт на подработку в небольшой продуктовый магазинчик «Sunshine» и в последнее время он бледен как никогда.

Фантом сам не в себе. Если тренироваться в клубе — то отдавать всего себя, без остатка. Несмотря на боль в ногах и возможную усталость, чтобы не думать о том, что за плечами лишь пять дней, а впереди ещё три с половиной недели жутких мучений с чувством опустошённости где-то в районе груди. В остальное же время он гонял балду. Даже сейчас сидя на скамейке запасных, потому что тренер со словами «Ты перетрудился» выгнала его с поля, он, от нечего делать, бессмысленно тыкал палочками в свой обед. Разум находился в белоснежных облаках и купался в ватной мягкости, в то время как реальность всё больше угнетала его. Когда он ничего не делал, то думал о том странном, по его мнению, чувстве которое он испытал, когда Акаши обнял его и назвал своим.

Палочки для еды больно воткнулись в щёку Тецуи и извлекли его с голубого небосвода на грешную землю.

— Тецу-кун, что за угрюмый вид? И прекрати уже мучить свой рис, пожалуйста, — певчий голос Момои поставил реальность «на место» и дебри мыслей ушли в топку. Небо и Земля на своих местах.

— Прости, Момои-сан. Задумался, — слегка сипло сказал Куроко, повернув голову в сторону менеджера. Девушка посмотрела на фантома внимательным взглядом. Изучила. Вывела решение.

— Тецу-кун, может, с тобой что случилось? — Сацуки задала вопрос молниеносно и внезапно. Тецуя не знал что ответить, потому что он не знал, что с ним случилось. Точнее не понимал. Не мог понять.

— Не знаю даже, Момои-сан. А со мной что-то не так?

— Ну, в последнее время ты ходишь как горем убитый, а на играх пасы почти не даёшь. Да и в последнее время стал ещё молчаливее, чем раньше! К тому же внимания ни на кого не обращаешь. Вот я тут уже минут пять тебя зову, а ты отозвался лишь на удар палочками, — грустно сказала менеджер. Она ведь беспокоилась о нём, ведь для неё он — особенный, поэтому видеть его полумёртвого было зрелищем не из приятных. Ну как не из приятных. Это было больно. Чертовски.

— Ох, прости. Я действительно не знаю что со мной… Но у меня в голове постоянно крутится одна и та же мысль. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — Фантом взъерошил свои волосы. Что-то голова совсем не хотела думать. Всячески отказывалась и проявляла в себе признаки строптивой девицы.

— Думаю, тебе надо отвлечься. Но не физическими упражнениями до изнеможения, как ты это только что делал, — легка улыбка на лице девушки, говорит многое. Она всё поняла с самого начала. Сацуки улыбалась глядя в лицо Куроко. Тот думал, что Момои потрясающа.

Прошло пять минут, и они отпросились с тренировки, прихватив Кисэ. Через ещё пятнадцать их уже не было на территории старшей школы Сейрин. Через сорок минут они пришли в кафе. Через час Куроко наконец-то улыбнулся. Вечер наполнился запахом горячего шоколада, и атмосфера в компании стала тёплой и спокойной. Они сидели так до полдесятого, а затем разошлись, пообещав друг другу, что они ещё посидят вместе в такой обстановке.

Через полчаса позвонил Акаши.

Его голос грел.

Он спрашивал, как Тецуя провёл день и всё ли у него хорошо. От Сейдзюро не скрылась некая радость в голосе Куроко, когда тот рассказывал про сегодняшний вечер. Парень с гетерохромией улыбнулся уголками губ, слушая эти счастливые нотки и одновременно, он сам не зная, почему, захотел «задавить» этих Кисэ Рёту и Момои Сацуки. Когда в трубке повисло молчание, и красноволосый парень мог слышать лишь ровное дыхание своего собеседника, то понял, что тот уснул.

Месяц прошёл незаметно, словно жалкая страница книги, для Куроко и уничтожающе-долго, будто здоровенный пятитомник для Акаши. Мало того, что рядом не было никого с кем можно был бы интересно поговорить, так ещё и ежедневно поблизости ошивались всякие идиоты с огромным самомнением.

Они строили из себя Эйфелевы башни, а на деле являлись лишь жалким мусором под его ногами.

_Они из тех, кто не может видеть Тецую._

_Но, это к лучшему. Если бы они его увидели — то влюбились в него,_  — так думал Сейдзюро, опускаясь в свои мысли.

Парнишка с глазами цвет неба — не тень. Он свет.

Яркий и красивый, который поблёскивает всеми цветами радуги, переливаясь, и создавая новый свет.

Свет, который скрывался в тени.

_Самый прекрасный._

_Самый очаровательный._

_Самый незаметный._

Свет, который могут увидеть лишь те, кто не является мусором, в той или иной степени.

_Тень слишком любит свой свет, чтобы делиться им с всякими низшими созданиями, погрязших в пафосе и самолюбии._

_А Император только и рад этому. Ведь теперь этот свет его. И ничей более._

По возвращению в Японию, Акаши, первым делом, решил встретиться с Тецуей, поэтому уж было собирался позвонить ему на мобильный, но судьба оказалась предусмотрительней. Она сделала крюк, поворачивая события в нужном для неё направлении.

Телефон застыл в руках Императора и сам он тоже, когда увидел проходящего мимо голубоглазого парнишку с высоким блондином и девчушкой с розовым цветом волос улыбающихся друг другу.

Эта картина выглядела забавно, красиво и отвратно для Сейдзюро. Свет, который принадлежит лишь ему, так мило гулял со своими друзьями, которых он так ненавидел.

_Они мешают._

— Тецуя.

Голос Акаши в живую звучал куда приятнее, чем через динамик телефона. И куда более властно.

Этот голос пронизан холодом с черными ядовитыми иглами, от которого по спине Момои и Рёты пробежала стая неистовых мурашек. В этом голосе скрывалась теплота, которая предназначалась и воспринималась лишь одним человеком, которого называли Фантомом.

Голубоглазый парнишка повернул голову в сторону источника звука, коим оказался парень с красными волосами и разноцветными глазами, пронзающими насквозь.

— Ох! Это же Акаши Сейдзюро — капитан Ракузан! Тецу-кун, вы друзья?

Тот факт, что он не в первой слышит, как эта девушка зовёт его Куроко по имени, ужасно раздражал капитана Ракузан. Но он — это он, поэтому виду не показывал, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие.

— Что? Я не знал что Куроко-чи дружит с кем-то из Ракузан! Почему ты мне не рассказал, Куроко-чи?

И этот, вечно ошивающийся рядом с тенью парень, который словно пиявка присосался к нему и не желал отпускать, раздражал Сейдзюро ещё сильнее.

Они знают друг друга со второго класса младшей школы. Он постоянно ходит за ним. Они всегда в одном клубе. Они часто ночуют друг у друга. Они живут по соседству. Они.

_Разрушить бы это «они»._

— Акаши-кун, ты уже вернулся? — игнорируя интерес друзей, спросил Фантом, подойдя ближе к красноволосому парню с вечно блестящим золотым глазом.

— Да. Хотел сообщить тебе, но подумал, что ты занят, — Акаши с долей превосходства ухмыльнулся. Будто пытался показать, что он тут кто-то поважнее, чем эти дружки. Ответная реакция была превосходной, по мнению капитана Ракузан, — недовольные взгляды и несколько раздражённые лица Сацуки и Рёты стали лакомой начинкой этого дня.

— Акаши-кун, ты можешь звонить мне в любое время. Мы же… — и он запнулся.

За этот месяц он многое успел обдумать, начиная с банального «как мне стать лучше» и заканчивая очень тяжёлым «какие у меня со всеми взаимоотношения». Друзья, враги и просто знакомые были определены сразу, но один человек никак не вписывался ни в один из списков — Акаши Сейдзюро. Он не был врагом, он не был знакомым, он был чем-то большим, чем друг.

_Тогда чем?_

Он не знал. Но посчитал, что когда Акаши вернётся — он всё поймёт. Или, по крайней мере, наличие его живого, рядом, такого тёплого и сказочно красивого, а не простого исковерканного несколькими тысячами километров голоса, поможет ему понять. Но сейчас, когда он вернулся, ничего кроме каши в голове он не понимал.

— Друзья?

Неуверенность в голосе Куроко пугала. Именно пугала. Но Сейдзюро не был человеком, который так просто может взять и поддаться эмоциям, поэтому первое время его мысли были в трезвом здравии и не давали волнению поглотить его.

А дальше. Тецуя просто извинился перед друзьями, сказав, что сегодняшний день хочет провести с новоприбывшим. Момои и Кисэ не были против и поэтому, сказав «тогда в следующий раз», ушли, думая об красноволосом парне с разного цвета глазами. Фантом и Император решили пойти в кафе — Акаши хотел чего-нибудь перекусить.

Всё было как всегда. Обычно. Даже слишком.

Никаких изменений.

Оба хотели спросить. Оба хотели сказать.

Но молчали.

Что-то мешало.

Страх ли это? Боязнь того что всё изменится и ничего не вернуть на круги своя.

Страх ли это? Боязнь услышать не_желаемый ответ.

Страх ли это? Боязнь быть неправильно понятым.

Они сидели в кафе, попивая капучино. Они говорили о многом. Как всегда. Обо всём.

Обо всем лишнем, ненужном.

Обо всём.

Кроме главного.

Слишком обычно. Слишком привычная атмосфера. Слишком обыденно.

Хочется чего-то большего.

Но все продолжало идти как всегда. Это вызывало некое чувство раздражения. Мысли путались, выворачивались наизнанку из-за того что они не могли найти нужный момент когда бы задеть своим крючком нужную тему, но они продолжали сидеть с невозмутимым выражением лица, спокойно беседуя. Без единого намёка на волнение. Хотя, это ведь они. Тень и Император.

Атмосфера стала меняться. Внутри. Если смотреть поверхностно. Но если смотреть глубже. Взгляд Сейдзюро изменился. Он смотрит на Куроко более властно. Не как на собственную игрушку, купленную для развлечения, а как что-то своё. Что такое, что не даст в обиду. Не даст сломать, но если будет нужно — сломает сам и соберёт заново, для себя, даже из пыли. А голос Куроко слегка снизился, потому что боялся, что будет слышна дрожь его голоса. Та дрожь, которая пробирает каждую клетку его тела.

Время шло мучительно долго. Впервые за время их «дружбы» они замечали его ход. Раньше время проносилось незаметно, а теперь они только и ждали когда оно пройдёт.

И вот, наконец-то — заветные восемь часов вечера. Они собирались разойтись по домам. Но неожиданно для самого себя Акаши понял, что уходить сейчас не время. Что-то произойдёт. Он что-то должен сказать. И поэтому Капитан Ракузан, решил проводить Тецую до дома.

Они шли в непривычной давящей тишине. И в голове голубоглазого парнишки вертелась уйма мыслей. Сейдзюро слегка опережал Куроко.

_Если не сейчас — то никогда. Завтра ничего не изменится. Мир не разрушится. Солнце не перестанет светить. Люди не перестанут верить. Если не сможешь сегодня — не сможешь и завтра._

И он остановился. Остановился, глубоко вдыхая холодный воздух и выдыхая облака пара. Заметив, что позади не слышится шорох шагов, Император повернулся в сторону Фантома.

_Вдох._

_Выдох._

_Вдох._

— Акаши-кун, мы — друзья? — он смотрел на асфальт, буравя его и жалея, что спросил. Он боялся знать ответ. Отрицательный ответ.

— Нет. Мы не друзья, — выдыхает красноволосый парень глядя на опущенную голову Тени, а тот лишь кусает губу, потому что больше ничего не может. — Ты — мой.

Тецуя замер. Резко поднял голову. Кажется, смысл слов пролетел мимо его ушей.

— Лишь я имею право видеть этот скрытый свет. И никто более.

Акаши снова начинал ерошить еле уложенную голубую шевелюру.

_Линия между «дружба» и то, что все люди называют столь сопливым словом как «любовь» была как-то неестественно легко стёрта._

Дни продолжали идти своим чередом, вроде, как и раньше, но немного иначе. Такой яркий красный и золотой свет рядом с другим, таким же ярким светом, который скрывается в тени этого мира. И заметить его могут лишь те, у кого есть дар видеть то, что не видят другие. Кто ещё не сгнил изнутри.

Его зовут Куроко Тецуя. И изо дня в день после тренировок в баскетбольном клубе он идёт на подработку в небольшой продуктовый магазинчик «Sunshine», а под конец рабочего дня за ним приходит его «друг» Сейдзюро Акаши, у которого голубоглазый парнишка проживает уже около полугода.

Их нельзя назвать врагами. Их нельзя назвать знакомыми. Их нельзя назвать друзьями. Их нельзя назвать парочкой. Их нельзя назвать любовниками.

То чувство что они испытывают друг другу нельзя назвать ненавистью — слишком не_верно, нельзя назвать дружбой — слишком мало, нельзя назвать любовью — слишком лживо и смазливо.

Они — что-то большее. Их чувства — нечто за гранью людского понимания.

Они всё так же общаются на разные темы. Ничего не изменилось. Но раньше, они не могли случайно целовать друг друга, ненавязчиво касаться, обнимать так крепко, задевать что-то внутри тихим шёпотом, чтобы показать друг другу то чувство, которому они сами не нашли ни названия ни объяснения.

И если раньше их жизнь была все ещё похожа на шаблон, в какой-то степени, то сейчас она была чем-то ярким и тёплым.

_Может быть это Sunshine?_


End file.
